


Complicated and Simple

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Maki and Kaito thinking about each other at night.





	Complicated and Simple

Maki rolled fitfully on her bed, flopping over onto her back and staring at the ceiling. She knew there were more important things that should be keeping her awake. Perhaps she could be worrying about Monokuma and the killing game. Perhaps she could be reliving her past and unable not to think about bad memories. Perhaps she could even be anxious about if everyone here was okay or if another murder were taking place at this very moment. But none of those things were what was preventing her from falling asleep. Instead, it was Kaito. 

Kaito Momota, the self styled, “Luminary of the Stars.” With his stupid, cocky smile, and his persistent personality. He’d decided that she was going to be his friend and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The problem was, she wasn’t sure that he necessarily wanted anything other than friendship- and she did. 

She hadn’t had feelings for anyone new in quite a long time, she’d thought that perhaps she’d lost the ability, but Kaito had determinedly burrowed his way into her heart and there was nothing she could do about it. But how to tell him? That was the question that was keeping her awake. 

Surely it wasn’t a good time. They were in an absolutely ludicrous situation, it was dangerous, and there wasn’t really time to be focusing on anything frivolous. But, on the other hand, what if this was all the time they had? Would she regret not telling him? Dealing with a killing game, with murder, that was simple. Feelings were just too complicated. 

Kaito didn’t roll fitfully on his bed because he simply didn’t stay there. After his sidekick was successfully tired out from training and in bed, he went back to his room to shower and change clothes, but promptly left again upon getting dressed. Whenever he didn’t know what to do, he went to look at the stars to think it over, something he’d been doing a lot about the killing game, but tonight, it had nothing to do with that at all. The hero was supposed to get the girl, and he certainly wanted to, but he wondered if he were running out of time. Hero’s were also supposed to be optimistic, but the pain in his chest and the blood he kept coughing up were starting to get really alarming. He hadn’t considered it as important a part of his hero’s journey before, but then he’d started getting close with Maki. 

Maki Harukawa, his Maki Roll. With her adorable smile, though he rarely got to see it, and her tough exterior that made it all the more rewarding that he’d started to get close. He’d gotten her as a sidekick, however reluctantly, but would she want to be his girlfriend?

She was amazing, probably too amazing for even a hero like him, and he’d never felt like anyone the way he did about her. He’d had crushes before, the occasional butterflies in his stomach at seeing a pretty girl, the desire to hold their hands, but nothing remotely like this. He felt comfortable with her, even as he desired to impress her. He wanted to save her, but mostly from herself, he knew she was more than capable of saving them all from anything else. 

But how to tell her? And which parts to tell her? They had a lot to focus on, but, if he was running out of time, he knew he’d regret not saying more. It was enough to have a friendship, of course, but it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He loved her, plain and simple. She was the girl he wanted to win. He knew he could do great things with her by his side. But would talking about that make things hard? How would this change things? His feelings were simple, but the overall situation was just too complicated.


End file.
